Ice Covered Heart
by otomemiyakatsumi331
Summary: In 1945, the Orochi rose once again. When the Moon and Sun Priestess defeated them, Ame no Murakumo demanded its sacrifice...


**UPDATE: I have begun the full story. It's called "The Miko's Prequel" and I'd love if you could head over to read it!**_  
><em>

_A/N: Kannazuki no Miko is my favorite anime ever! This is my first fic for KnM, and I'm afraid to say it's not my best. I'm hoping to make a full story on it but for now it's a oneshot. I wanted to write what happened in Chikane and Himeko's previous life when Chikane killed Himeko._

"The Orochi… we defeated them!"

Himeko turned, and Chikane saw her own surprised triumph reflected in purple eyes. The two priestesses smiled at each other in joy and relief.

"I never thought we could do it," said Chikane in wonder.

"But what happens now?" Himeko asked, voicing Chikane's concern. There was a pregnant pause while both of them looked around the cockpit of Ame no Murakumo for a sign of what their next step should be. Then the cockpit dissolved around them and they found themselves standing on what appeared to be the surface of the moon. Behind Himeko, Chikane could see a traditional Shinto shrine. Other than that, the landscape was barren of everything. No wind blew, and the sun seemed dimmer from where they stood, though its light reflected off the ground beneath their feet, bathing everything in a luminescent glow.

"We're on… the moon? Why?" Himeko asked.

"I don't…"

Both girls gasped as they felt a presence in their minds. It was not like anything they had ever experienced before. Then something inside their minds clicked and images flashed through their minds. Along with it seemed to come a narration, yet they heard no words. Their minds simply connected the images with what they already knew.

_Many millennia ago was when it began. The evil gods rose and sought to destroy the human race. Two girls, one dark and the other light were chosen as representatives of the heavenly moon god and sun god. Together the two girls vanquished the evil gods. They were destined to live many lives together, always fighting the eight-headed god of evil. The gods of the moon and the sun reincarnated the two girls every time the evil came back once again. And the final ritual to defeat the evil eight-headed god was that one girl, one priestess, must kill the other. One life, repaying that of all that the evil gods took._

"One of us must kill the other," Chikane said, in monotones. She looked up and saw Himeko's eyes were filled with tears.

"No!" she cried again, "I would never harm you Himeko! Kill me please! You have to kill me!"

The tears spilled over as Himeko violently shook her head. "I can't! If I killed you then I wouldn't be able to go on. You are what delivered me through each day. I wouldn't be able live without you by my side. No one will miss me when I'm gone. And I could never bring myself to kill you. Never."

"But Himeko…" _There's never been anyone like you for me before. I can't be without that. I can't destroy that._

"No Chikane-chan. This is how it will be. Please…do it for me."

Chikane dropped her head in defeat. _"Do it for me…"_ She knew that with those words she would have no choice. It was what Himeko wanted. With trembling hands, Chikane drew her priestess sword. It flared with ice cold blue flames. As she raised the blade, a mask appeared on her face. Himeko turned her back on Chikane and gazed at the stars, the sun and the earth.

"It's so beautiful from up here. Is this what it's like being the Moon Priestess? Seeing everything from above? Everything must look beautiful to you."

Chikane stood motionless, sword in hand and the mask on her face. Himeko turned back toward Chikane with a breathtakingly beautiful and peaceful smile on her face. Chikane's lip trembled as she held back tears. _Himeko… I. I can't do this._

Himeko's eyes stung with tears as she realized what had to be done. Chikane was going to kill her. She felt Chikane's hurt from the action already, but what Chikane said next stung far worse.

"No! I would never harm you Himeko! Kill me please! You have to kill me!"

Himeko began to cry as she fearfully told Chikane that she couldn't, she just couldn't. _How could I ever kill someone who I…_

"Please…do it for me," Himeko pleaded. Chikane dropped her head and after a moment, drew her sword. Himeko relaxed, relieved at the knowledge that she would die in Chikane's place.

She turned to look at the planet below her. _Home._ _What is Yoichi doing right now? _She looked up at the stars. _Mom, Dad, I'll see you soon, _she thought, tears pricking her eyes again.

Himeko looked away from the beautiful earth and turned to the even more beautiful Chikane. Her face was hidden behind the mask. Himeko smiled at her. She felt content. _This is how things will be. This is how I want it to be. I don't mind dying, as long as it's for you Chikane._ She raised her arms from her sides and looked up to the stars. Himeko fixed Chikane's image in her mind. That was the last thing she wanted to be thinking of. _I could never live in a world without you. I'm not brave enough; I'm too weak to do it without you. But you…you're strong. You will be happy without me. I was never good enough to deserve you. You deserve better._

She heard rather than saw Chikane start running toward her. Her eyes closed. _Oh Chikane. I love you so much. This is what I want. I love you._

Then the world exploded in red.

"No! Himeko!"

The words ripped up Chikane's throat as tears finally spilled over. She cradled Himeko in her arms, looking at the ghastly wound she had inflicted. Himeko's eyes fluttered open, and her shiny purple eyes were dim.

"Chikane," she said with a blissful smile on her face. She pulled Chikane into an embrace that was still warm and sobs wracked Chikane.

"Himeko, what have I done?" she cried desperately, "No this isn't how it's supposed to be! You're so innocent. I'm not good, I'm so bad. I deserve to die for this!"

She tore at herself, trying to inflict pain and atone for her sin. This horrible sin could never be forgiven.

"No, please don't Chikane," Himeko whispered, barely audible, "Please…just be h-happy. That's all I want."

"No, I can't…" Chikane whispered.

"Yes you can…you're st-strong. You don't need me."

"No, I do. I need you every day because… because…" Chikane stumbled over her words.

"Chi-Chikane…"

Himeko's eyes closed as she exhaled Chikane's name. Her features became so peaceful; she looked like a baby sleeping. Chikane shook her.

"Himeko! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Himeko I love you, please! I love you so much, you can't leave me alone! I'll die without you!"

Chikane grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She clung to Himeko, hoping that the warmth of her embrace could hold Himeko there. She clung so hard so that her love could save Himeko. Chikane kissed her once more, gently. Gone. She was gone where Chikane could not retrieve her.

"NO!"

Chikane screamed to the stillness surrounding her. She shouted one long scream into the barren vacuum until her breath gave out. Forcing herself to turn away from the dead girl, she shouted once again.

"Ame no Murakumo! AME NO MURAKUMO! I HATE YOU!"

She dissolved into sobs once again, "I hate you, I hate you…"

The world around her dissolved into darkness. Chikane lost herself in her grief and agony. She screamed like an animal. She had just discovered her one true love. The one who she was destined to be with through the ages. And now they were torn apart. She howled into the pressing darkness until she was swept away and there was nothing left.

Chikane woke up in her bed, feeling like she would never move again. Even when Kizuna got up and started to get ready, she did not stir.

"Chikane?" Kizuna asked tentatively, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling too well."

"Do you want me to tell the teachers that you're sick?"

"No," Chikane said getting up, "I'll be alright."

Chikane went through her schedule, feeling strangely empty, like she was missing something. She put the feeling out of her mind and tried to apply herself. Through the next week leading up to her birthday she felt the empty feeling growing stronger. On her birthday she woke up crying from a dream.

_ Blood covers Chikane's hands. A blood covered sword lies next to her. Behind her she can hear someone, a girl, whimpering. Chikane tries to turn around but she is unable to. The girl's breathing becomes labored and stops with a gurgle…_

Once she was awake she couldn't remember the dream. Throughout the next few months the dream became recurring but Chikane could never remember what happened. Over the next few months Chikane fell into a funk that made her feel lethargic. She felt depressed all the time.

Kizuna watched as her energetic, passionate friend changed into a morose, unmotivated girl. Kizuna felt unable to help her friend. She didn't even know what the problem was. One time she attempted to ask what was wrong.

"Is everything alright with you Chikane?" Kizuna asked tentatively.

"Yes, fine," Chikane replied in a deadpan voice.

"Did something happen to make you this upset?"

"I don't think so," Chikane said, "I just woke up one day and felt like there was no point anymore."

After that conversation, Kizuna was too afraid to ask.

Chikane went to stay at her own house over break and scared her parents too. She would lie in bed for most of the morning, not sleeping, just laying there. Then she would sit around the house. To Chikane, there was no color anymore. It was as though one day she'd woken up and the sun had not risen. Her heart was locked up under a barrier of ice that had grown thick since the sun disappeared, and Chikane didn't know how to melt it. She felt frozen, like the dark side of the moon.

One morning, Chikane did not come downstairs at all and her mother went to wake her. She found her daughter in bed, lying still. When she shook Chikane there was no response. It was then that Chikane's mother realized that her daughter was not breathing.

No one could ever figure out the death of Himemiya Chikane. The girl had been in perfect health with no family history or other evidence of sudden heart attacks or any medical condition at all. It was as if she had simply lost the will to live.

44 years later, on October 1st two baby girls were born.

_P.S. Thanks for reading everybody, and please leave constructive criticisms. _

_ ..Fun_


End file.
